


To Hope (While Working With You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Wherein Cody holds onto what hope he has left and listens to the discontent of his Lady.





	To Hope (While Working With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/gifts).



Things fell apart after Order 66 went down. Everything had become strange and hazy after that day. It made him so angry; angry at the Jedi, at the Republic, at Chancellor Palpatine who made himself Emperor in the wake of his brothers killing their Jedi.

Cody had no idea whom he wanted to kill more, the alien cloners who made them while implanting that chip - even raised them to an extent, the Emperor for issuing that despised order, or himself for letting his mind be so weak to compulsion that he ordered the death of his General.

_Good Soldiers follow orders, Go–_

He shakes his head to clear the silky, oily voice from his mind with a soft sigh. Even after removing the chip, that voice would seldom arise from the deepest edges of his subconscious to taunt him. Still mocking his brother's minds as well for the Jedi they didn't personally find.

Cody turns a corner to find Boil, Waxer, Wooley, and Arrow staring into an open door, with a raised eyebrow he watches Wooley turns to stare at him guiltily before moving to join him.

"Report Wooley," Cody orders softly.

"She's angry again, sir. Other cells are trying to convince her to stop. There's one with a leader that wants to meet." Wooley answers calmly, glancing over his shoulder.

"Anything else?"

That achingly familiar gaze turns to look at him again, Cody finds himself wondering if he'll like what Wooley has next to tell him.

"Arrow and Vien found more brothers, Cody. Vien is keeping an eye on them, but Arrow and I thought that you and our Lady should know."

Brothers. Hope arose through the angry cloud of red in Cody's mind, at hearing that more of their fellows located. Hopefully, they would be alive and not wasted like so many others they had found. So many lost in the wake of the madness that swept over everything in the damned universe.

"That is quite satisfying to hear, Wooley. I'll let her know and see if she wants a debrief on that information."

"Yes, sir."

Just then, Boil, Waxer, and Arrow go scurrying past them with meek expressions on their faces as Wooley shakes his head and silently follows them after gently squeezing Cody's shoulder.

Cody closes his eyes and breathes out slowly.

Part of him hopes that one day, he will reunite with Rex because he misses the steadfast calm confidence that his brother always seemed to exude at all times.

With a soft exhalation, he moves towards the door and stops inside as she paces before the darkened holoprojector, cursing in languages that he had no idea she even knew.

"My, my, such language should not fall from your mouth, my Lady," Cody teases calmly as she whirls.

"I'm sure you've heard much worse from your men in the trenches, my darling," Padmé says softly, moving to his side and gently cupping his scarred cheek. "So much worse."

"Even so my lady, to hear such things from you is interesting at times," Cody says serenely. He eyes the dark holoprojector before gently touching his forehead to hers. "Come you must be tired. Let us discuss what they wanted somewhere more private."

"Of course." Padmé agrees softly, her scarred lips lightly brushing against his before they take a long walk back to their quarters together.

In the safety of their rooms, Cody lays on his side with his head resting on one of his hands as he quietly lets Padmé speak of her discontent and attempted dealings with other Rebel Cells away from the curious ears of their men.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another interesting pair that I don't think I've read before, but the prompt that inspired this treat gave me ideas that I want to revisit at a less busy time so I can poke their information pages and canon review for further ideas using.
> 
> Also Waxer randomly came back to life, because he wanted too. Sorry about that.


End file.
